revenge love revenge
by JDog93
Summary: What would happen if Melina was attacked unplanned one day during the show? Would anyone help? Will it end her career? Will a relationship ensue?


Disclaimer: My lawyer has informed me that I should say this *mumbles* I own nothing.

What would happen if Melina was attacked unplanned one day during the show? Would anyone help? Will it end her career? Will a relationship ensue?

MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~

The music hits and right away the whole arena stands and cheers for Melina. Melina walked down locking eyes with her opponent. The music, the cheering, none of it mattered all that mattered was kicking Trish's ass. All Melina could think of was the tears in Mickie's eyes when Trish called her a freak for loving her. In Melina's eyes Trish didn't deserve Mickie's love Melina wanted Mickie to love her how she loved Trish how Melina loved her it's all she wanted. Before she knew it, it was time for her to enter the ring. When the bell rung Melina was like an animal she attacked Trish with the intent to hurt her. Melina grabbed Trish and threw her into the corner, then proceeded to pound her face and body until the ref ripped her off. As soon as the ref let go Melina she was back on the attack throwing Trish outside the ring and smashing her into the steps and then repeatedly smashed her head into it. The ref called for the DQ but Melina didn't stop until she was tackled from behind. Her head was smashed into the floor more times then she could count when it finally stopped she turned around to see Mickie beating Ashley and Trish just a few inches away from her. When Ashley and Trish where finally able to make a getaway Melina let out a barely audible groan. Mickie was running alongside Melina's stretcher. When they finally got to the hospital the doctors found out that Melina's ankle was broken, her arm was fractured, she had a concussion, and her ribs where bruised. The doctor told Melina and Mickie that Melina would not be cleared to fight for a while. "How long?" asked Melina "at least 6 months I'm sorry. " "When can I leave" Melina asked in a very annoyed tone. "Well if you have someone to look after you for the six months you can leave now. But if you don't you're going to have to stay for a few days to make sure nothing changes. ""you hav…." "That's fine she can stay with me for the six months" the doctor not really caring nodded and left.

"Mick thanks but you really don't have to do this." "No I do Mel cause I know why you did what you did in that ring and we can talk about it once we get to your home for the next six months."  
>MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~MM~<p>

Later at Mickie's house

The pair just got into the house and Mickie to Melina that she would show her around and then they would talk. First Mickie showed her the living room. Then they went to the kitchen and dining room. Walking down a hallway Mickie showed Melina the master bedroom. Then carrying Melina up stairs she showed her the guest room and the gym. Finishing the tour a little later she carried Melina back to the master bedroom and sat her on the bed so they can have their talk. 

"So do you want to know what I think you reasoning was?" Mickie asked "I guess that's a good place to start" "Well I believe that it's because you love me" "Well what if I said you were wrong?" "Nothing I'm used to rejection you know that" "Well what if I said you were right" "Well that would end with a very fun six months and hopefully a long relationship" "Well I guess it's a good thing your right then" Melina said with a smirk ash she leaned as much as she could to give Mickie a kiss. Mickie closed the distance and they shared their first kiss. The kiss was full of lust and emotion. They broke apart for air and Melina asked "How long?" Mickie laughed and said "Since before Trish." "Then why try and date her and the water works after she denied you?" Melina asked skeptically. Mickie frowned and answered "Well I thought I had no shot with you so I decided that Trish was a good back up. And as for the water works it was because I thought if I couldn't even get with my back up what chance did I have with you." Mickie started to cry again Melina worriedly asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm just worried that after your healed that we won't have anything between us." "Would it help if I told you I want to be your girlfriend? Cause I do and I have since I met you." Mickie smiled and asked "So does that mean we are official" Melina rolled onto Mickie and kissed her again this time their kiss was filled with love when breathing became a necessity they broke apart and Melina locked Mickie right in the eyes "You better believe it does." That night ended with Melina Snuggling into Mickie's chest and Mickie holding Melina in a protective way. This was how they slept and this is also how they woke up in the morning.

Will this relationship last? What problems are to come? And will any revenge be taken? We shall find out in the next episode of revenge, love, revenge


End file.
